


nobody will love you like (like I do)

by sakaamotos



Series: i guess they're talking about you and me [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eloping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaamotos/pseuds/sakaamotos
Summary: Shibuya's City Hall is closing for all non-emergency business in three hours, thirty-two minutes, and a winding down handful of seconds.Which is why Ryuji and Goro have decided to take the plunge and get married.-The "ryugoro eloping before being stuck in isolation" AU that apparently people have asked for
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: i guess they're talking about you and me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683571
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	nobody will love you like (like I do)

**Author's Note:**

> *pokes head in* Sooooo... this is still not chapter 7 of young and menace... thus, God does now in fact have my spinal cord. But hey, it's topical at least? Also, before isolation, I got diagnosed with ADHD and I haven't managed even once to take my adderall properly, so that's also been fun. The @ for Ryuji's instagram came from Indigo on the Ryugoro server. 
> 
> Please just accept whatever this is, isolation has been...something...
> 
> Title is from Bob Dylan by Fall Out Boy

Goro isn't sure he's ever seen Shibuya this quiet.

It's unsettling.

He looks down at his wrist and frowns when his watch says 1:28 on it.

Ryuji is going to be late.

Behind him, sitting on the steps that lead up to City Hall, Sae Niijima chuckles.

"He's going to be here Goro, even if it's a few minutes late, I promise." Goro rubs at his neck at Sae accurately calls out his worries to him.

"I know, I'm just worried that it'll change before we even get in there, this virus has made everything unpredictable." Sae nods, Goro's concern is a valid one.

Shibuya's City Hall is closing for all non-emergency business in three hours, thirty-two minutes, and a winding down handful of seconds.

Which is why Ryuji and Goro have decided to take the plunge and get married.

Goro goes to look down at his watch again when he hears his name being called.

"GORO!" He looks up just in time for his soon-to-be husband to throw himself at him. "Hey! Made it! Trains are runnin' funny, so Ma and I got worried that we were going to be late." With Ryuji finally in his arms for the first time since this morning, Goro finally calms down.

"No, you're right on time." Goro says into Ryuji's shoulder as Ryuji's mom, Mayumi, finally catches up to them. Goro looks up and smiles at her. "Hi mom." She smiles back.

"Hey almost son, ready to do this?" Goro nods. He's been ready. Ryuji detaches from him, only to take Goro's hand in his own as they follow Sae up and into City Hall. They inform the poor, overworked woman at the front desk that they're here for an appointment to be married and she directs them down the hallway to the left. Just before they get to the door she pointed out, Ryuji brings Goro's hand up to his mouth for a kiss.  
  
"Love you." Goro smiles at him and knows that by the end of this, he's definitely going to be crying.

"Love you too." Sae knocks on the door and they're told to enter.

"Ah, Akechi-kun, I had wondered if it was you on the schedule when I got it." The judge is an older one, familiar to Goro from his days as a detective. Goro nods his head slightly.

"It's good to see you again Wanatabe-san. And before you ask, we do have the rings." Wanatabe laughs at Goro's apparent eagerness. 

"Well, in that case, let us get underway."

The ceremony feels like a blur, Goro responds at all the right moments and with all the right words. If they weren't so pressed for time, Goro had very personal vows he intended to say to Ryuji, but that's ok, he can whisper them into Ryuji's skin tonight when they go to bed. It's all the promises Goro intends to keep for the boy who loved him when Goro thought that he was so impossible to love. It would probably be a bit cliche to say that Ryuji's love saved him, but cliche doesn't make it wrong. It's not until Ryuji's hands are on his face and pulling him in for the kiss to seal the deal, that it hits Goro that he's _married_. The tears come, but one look at Ryuji's face shows that he's also crying like he can't believe that this actually happened.

No one stops them from going in for a second kiss.

"Akechi-kun, Sakamoto-kun, congratulations." Wanatabe is sincere in saying that to them, he's been performing ceremonies like this all week, but none of them seemed as truly in love as the pair before him do. "And now here comes the boring part, the paperwork." Goro and Ryuji laugh and turn to quickly get things signed away. They leave after that, Goro humming a pleasant tune as they do, pressed into Ryuji's side.

"Congratulations you two." Sae says once they exit the building. "When this isolation mess is all over, we'll go out and celebrate properly." Goro nods and gives her a quick hug, thanking her for standing up for him today. "Always, you deserve this kind of happiness. I have to get back to the office before they shut it down to get some stuff, see you two later." They wave her off and then Mayumi sweeps them both into a hug.

"Finally! I know it's not ideal, but I'm so happy that you're finally married!" She presses a kiss to both of their cheeks before letting them go. "I do wish we could celebrate better, but once this is over, a proper party, it'll happen." They both nod and offer to walk her to the train station. "No, I have to head straight to the hospital for work. Please be careful, both of you." Ryuji and Goro hug her again.

"You be careful too, Ma. And thank you for being here today." She squeezes them tightly.

"There's no place else I would've been." And then she's gone, leaving just Ryuji and Goro standing there.

"We did it." Ryuji says, disbelief in his voice. "We got married." Ryuji swoops Goro up in arms and spins him around. "We're married!!!" Goro clings to him and laughs.

"We really did it. God, we really did." Ryuji set Goro down and kisses him, holding him close, making Goro melt as he deepens the kiss. "Well, Mr. Sakamoto, how's it feel?" Ryuji chuckles.

"Well, _Mr. Sakamoto_ , it feels pretty damn good." Ryuji leans in for another kiss.

That night, on Goro's public Instagram page, a photo of two hands sporting matching rings goes up with the caption, "Isolation orders legally went into effect here in Tokyo at 6PM, so at 2PM, I married my best friend, @ **captaincrunch**. Thanks babe for legally agreeing to put up with me for the rest of our lives. I love you."

The notifications roll in, but Goro doesn't mess with them until morning. He's too busy with Ryuji pinning him to the bed and kissing him senseless.

What a start to married life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/sakaamotos) and on [tumblr](https://sakaamotos.tumblr.com)


End file.
